Kidnapped In Action
by Crimson-Lin
Summary: Sakura disappeared on a mission. Who will save her? How will her friends react when they find out what really happened? Rated M for Lots of Mature themes.


Sakura sat on the hard wood stool. her usual skirt and top were in a box at home, and she was dressed in all black. (And, of course, her hair was dyed black to hide her identity.) Her drink was long forgotten, and she seemed to be deep in thought. The bar was surprisingly quiet, though she apprecited this. She was on her last nerve. Leave it to Sakura to pick a long-term mission that probably never be completed. Tsunade had asked her several times whether she was sure.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Sakura, this is an S-class mission. You realize we know hardly anything of this man's wherabouts, don't you?" The Hokage leaned forward, lowering her voice considerably. "You may need to use your powers as a kunoichi."_

_Sakura's face remained like a mask. Tsunade figured it would stay that way. "Hai. I, however concerned you may be Shishou, am fully qualified. Both as an ANBU Black Ops Officer, and as a Leaf Kunoichi. I do not need concern."_

_Tsunade felt her insides boil. The girl meant no harm, she was sure, but it stung. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke left, she'd been this emotionless _thing_. "Sakura, this mission involves thing you aren't familiar with, it would be easier to let other ANBU handle this-"_

_"Shishou, despite what you think, I am as experienced with this as any other kunoichi or ANBU is."_

_"Sakura! You don't mean-"_

_"Hai," she said solemly. "Please Shishou, I'd like to take the mission, now, if you don't mind." _

_"Are you absolutely sure?"_

_There was no hesitation. "Hai." The older woman streched out her hand and Sakura grasped one end of the scroll. Tsunade, however didn't let go._

_"Sakura, promise me you'll be safe."_

_"You know as well as I do Shishou, I can't promise you that." Tsunade flinched inwardly. Ouch. Sakura slipped the scroll away, and disappeared in a flurry of pink petals._

_"Sakura..." _

END FLASHBACK

* * *

That was three months ago, when she'd taken the mission. Since then she'd send two short messages every week to say that she was okay. So far, she didn't have any leads. She discretely pullled out the mission scroll.

Mission:

To infiltrate the base of the man who has been behind these kidnappings. Save the kunoichi there. Return home after three and a half months if there is no lead, or if the suspect has moved.

Below that she could see Tsunade's, the Councils', and her signature.

"What are you reading?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. She hastily put it away. "Oh just...um.. private stuff..." She looked up to find a handsome young man perched next to her on a stool. His hair was in short, white spikes, he had a sort of wrap around his stomach and some shorts almost to his knees in a dark, kind of copper color. His sandals matched his shorts, with bandages sticking out of them that matched the wrap around his stomach. He had a dark maroon jacket on top of it all. Clearly, this man had fashion sense.

_'Shinobi?' _She thought to herself, noticing the small kunai holster.

He must have caught her looking, for he said, "Hai, though I don't resort to their ways."

"Oh... Konnichiwa, my name is Sakura..." She mumbled, sticking out her hand.

"Konnichiwa, beautiful cherry blossom." He murmured this while kissing the back her hand.

She faked a smile. He seemed nice enough.

" My name is Aburana, Sarau. You can call me different if you don't like it."

"No no- I think Sarau is fine."

"Arigato. Drink?"

"Oh, I already have one. I'm not in the mood tonight." She wasn't going to tell him that she had an extremely high tolerance for alcohol. Tsunade always said, "A kunoichi must have tolerance for alcohol, so male shinobi cannot take advantage of her."

"Sure?" She nodded. He ordered some fancy wine or something, (she wasn't paying attention) and looked back to her. "So, er... want to talk?" She nodded again.

"Well, then... I don't know where to start...," he mumbled.

"Will you tell me about your days as a shinobi? If you're comfortable and all." Kami, this was boring. Couldn't they just get to the part when she assassinates him?

"Sure. Well I started off in the village Hidden in the Cloud, and after a civil war that killed my wife, I fled here. That was a few moths ago... Ever since I've been working on a jutsu that would bring her back. That, of course and a great friend to help..." He looked over at her. She faked a sheepish smile.

"So, what about you?"

Sakura hesitated a moment. "Oh just a normal woman... you know how it's boring here on the outskirts of Fire country."

"So you're not a shinobi?"

"Nope."

The barman trundled over to their section of the bar. "Port Wine?" Sarau nodded. Sakura smirked inwardly. Port Wine is said to have the most aphrodisiac properties of any wine. Either he wanted a girlfriend or this was her suspect. They could both be true, though he just lost his wife months ago, and he just said he wanted to resurrect her. Sakura decided to stay on her guard.

"Are you sure you don't want a glass, Sakura?"

"Hai." He shrugged and poured a glass for himself. He sipped it carefully. "So, what brings you to the outskirts of Fire Country?" Sarau asked.

"It's safer here then in the Leaf Village and there is virtually no war between these smaller countries."

"Hmmm..." An hour, maybe two passed between themwhen finally Sarau stood. "I was heading home, would like me to walk you to your's?"

"Arigato, that would be nice."

**xXx**

As they were walking down the old dirt street, lights dim, he locked his elbow with hers. "We could always go to my place... if you want..."

She shrugged. "Sure, if you don't mind."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" He lead her through a small path through the forest to a large compound. "Did I mention, that while I was in Cloud I took S-Class Missions? They pay alot." Sakura's insides swam. She was so close! She felt lightheaded there was a sharp pain in her back. It felt a bit fizzy, like a can of soda was poured over her. Her body went numb, and soon, her mind followed.

**xXx**

* * *

"You, of all people, Sakura Haruno, should know to never trust a suspect." Sakura's vision blurred, then sharpened. Her clothes were gone, and she was laying on a cold, metal table. The room was humid, probably underground. She cursed, she was so close.

"How do you know my surname?"

"How many Sakura's are there? And the headband was a dead givaway. I mean, on an undercover mission, you carry your mission scroll and your headband with you?"

"Why do you want me?"

Sarau folded his hands behind his back and paced within her line of sight. "I told you my wife died in the war. When I said I was making a jutsu to resurrect her, I wasn't kidding. I kidnapped all of these kunoichi to use the jutsu to bring her back."

"Monster," she said and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the table. She was about to jump down, when he said, "There will be none of that! Barasen no Jutsu!"

Barbed wire shot from his wrists and tied themselves to her and the table. Before she knew it, she was right back where she started, only this time, she was in pain. The wire had wrapped arond her ankles, wrists, and breasts, then successfully tied her to the table. She struggled against the bindings, only tearing her skin up. He hovered over her.

"And now, I have to place the seal, but before I do, I'll tell you about it. This seal only works on kunoichi. I kiss them and the seals slowly activates. I heard it's excruciatingly painful. Anyway, it takes a month for the seal to fully activate, and when it does, it takes a week to sacrifice all four kunoichi. I can do whatever I want to do to you until then, but first-" He leaned forward and roughly pressed his lips against hers. Then he grabbed her neck and rose. When he pulled his hand away, pink symbols spread across her skin into a small circle, then it stopped. "It will take a while so... Rest, I'll be back later to... 'check in on you'." He emphasized the last part with two fingers on eack hand forming qoutations.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think, should I continue it? Please! I need reviews to keep me going...

Sakura - 22

Sarau- Unknown snicker

Jutsu's used:

Kahi no Jutsu

The user inflicts this curse by kissing their opponent. After the jutsu is activated, the user can control the kunoichi's movements and speech. The kunoichi can also be sacrificed to resurrect deceased. It takes 4 kunoichi to resurrect one person.

Barasen no Jutsu

Wraps barbed wire around an opponent.


End file.
